Future Trunks the Fallen Hero
by Vegitossjb
Summary: In alternative timeline when Future Trunks sacrifice his life to save Humanity when he accepts his role as a Counter Guardian he was forced to join the holy grail war. In the holy grail war when he was summon by Sakura Matou what kind of event is going to happen in the Holy Grail War.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one – Future Trunks **

**Future Trunks the Fallen Hero**

**I don't own dragon ball z and fate stay heaven feel**

**Future Trunks timeline **

**Earth (year 785)**

**West City **

In the destroy city when Bulma was waiting for her son when a bright light appeared when the light was gone and saw the his son was next to her.

She quickly hug him. "son what happen" Future Bulma says.

"everything is going to be okay" Future Trunks says when he pushed the button of the time machine turning into a capsule.

"in the present timeline Gohan was able to defeat his enemies" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "so what are you going to do" Future Bulma says.

"I'm going to defeat them and than I need to find another enemy" Future Trunks says.

"mom…I want you to stay over there I don't want you to be I danger" Future Trunks says when she nodded at him when she quickly ran into the building.

He looked around and hear multiple explosions when he started to release his power and transformed into his super saiyan form. "I'm going to stop you terror" Future Trunks says as he quickly flew over there.

**Thirty minutes later **

**East City **

Future Trunks saw the Seventeenth and Eighteenth was killing innocent civilians when he quickly flew at them and threw multiple ki blast against them.

The energy blast crash against them causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear and saw they're was still alive. "little Trunks decide to comeback" Future Eighteenth says.

He looked at him. "I can see the you become a little bit stronger than Gohan" Future Seventeenth says.

Future Trunks looked at them. "Seventeenth and Eighteenth..I'm going to end you terror so everyone can live in peace" Future Trunks says when they're started to laugh.

Future Seventeenth looked at him. "w-" Future Trunks appeared next to him and quickly uppercut him causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

"**impossible!" **Future Seventeenth thought when Future Trunks quickly punch him multiple times when he quickly turned around and blocked the punch of Eighteenth causing multiple shock waves.

In the corner when Future Cell saw the Future Trunks was fighting against Seventeen and Eighteenth. **"impossible! Trunks is already stronger than them!" **Future Cell thought.

"**I need to absorb them before he kill them!" ** Future Cell thought when Future Trunks continue to fight them.

Future Seventeenth and Future Eighteenth was having a hard time fighting against Future Trunks. "you two are going to pay for killing Gohan and all the innocent people" Future Trunks screamed while releasing more of his power when suddenly Future Cell appeared in front of them.

"solar flare!" Future Cell screamed when a bright light appeared it when he quickly ran and absorbed Future Seventeenth and Future Eighteenth at the same time when Future Trunks opened his hand and saw a bright light around him.

"no!" Future Trunks screamed when Future Cell suddenly transformed into his perfect form as Future Trunks was in shock.

He looked at him. "thank you Trunks because you weaken the Androids I was able to reach my perfect form" Future Cell says when Future Trunks was in shock.

"I'm going to kill you and than I'm going to destroy planet Earth" Future Cell says.

Future Trunks grabbed his sword. "I'm not going to let you!" Future Trunks screamed when he quickly ran at him and slash him when suddenly he blocked causing multiple shock waves.

Future Cell looked at him. "I'm going to end you life" Future Cell says when he push him into the ground when he grabbed his sword and stab him multiple times.

Future Trunks felt the blade going into his body when he saw his body started to bleed when Future Cell continued to stab him. "now you're going to be responsible the I was able to gain my perfect form I bet you father is going to be disappointed" Future Cell says as he slammed his into the ground.

He slammed the sword against him when he felt the sword near his lungs. "don't worry Trunks you mother is going to be next and than all the human is going to follow you" Future Cell says.

"**Gohan…I'm sorry I wasn't able to save everyone" **Future Trunks thought when he heard a voice in his head when he slowly turned around and saw a small girl hiding in the building.

"**no…I can't give up"** Future Trunks thought when he slowly grabbed the sword when he felt the pain in his chest as he slowly started to remove it as his body.

He slowly stood up and saw a lot of blood when Future Cell looked at him and started to laugh. "what are you going to do" Future Cell says.

He looked at him. "I'm not going to let you kill more innocent people" Future Trunks says when he felt a lot of blood.

"you don't have any chance to defeat me" Future Cell says when he grabbed the old man and easily kill him as Future Trunks was in shock.

He was getting angrier than before when he started to release more of his power and his aura was moving more wild than before when electricity started to appear.

"I'm going to stop you!" Future Trunks screamed when suddenly he transformed into his super saiyan two when he felt a massive power when he appeared next to him and slammed into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

"I'm not going to let you escape!" Future Trunks screamed the he quickly appeared next to him and punch him multiple times causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He move his hand and started to charge his attack. "Final flash!" Future Trunks screamed when the energy blast crashed against him.

The energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear and saw he was already dead as he was looking around and didn't sense his energy.

He returned in his base form when he clashed into the ground and the sword slammed near him as he was looking into the sky when he hear a voice. "you want me to be a Counter Guardian" Future Trunks says.

He felt the his heart was pumping slower than before. "yes" Future Trunks replied when he closed his eyes when his heart stop pumping.

Future Bulma saw his son when she quickly ran at him when she touched his hand when she felt the his heart wasn't pumping anymore. "Trunks!" Future Bulma screamed as she hold his lifeless body.

"Trunks…I'm promised the in the future all the humans is going to have a good future" Future Bulma says while giving a hug.

"everyone is going to remember you as the last hero" Future Bulma says while crying.

**Future Trunks timeline **

**one thousand two hundred nine**

**Earth (1994)**

**Sakura – 5 years old**

**Rin – 6 years old**

**Fuyuki **

**Tohsaka residence**

She was waiting outside of the house when he walked beside her. "daughter..I know is hard but you're going to get adopted with the Matou family" Tokiomi says.

"you already know the reason why are you getting adopted" Tokiomi says when she nodded at her when she turned around and saw a old man walking at him.

The old man walked beside them. "Tokiomi..don't worried about her I'm going to make sure the she would be able to release her potential" Zouken says.

"goodbye" Sakura says when she started to follow him when he saw they're was already gone when her oldest daughter ran at him.

"Rin lets go so I can start training you so you be able to master it" Tokiomi says when she nodded at him as they're walked inside the house.

**Thirty minutes later**

**Matou residence**

They're walked into the basement when she looked around and saw a lot of worms. "today is you first day of you training" Zouken says when he push her into the crest worm.

She fell down into the dark pit when she tried to escape but suddenly she felt worms getting inside her clothes. "I don't want to be here!" Sakura screamed when she felt the Crest worms started to violate her body.

"I don't want to be here!" Sakura screamed in horror when she felt the crest worm was trying to get inside her body.

She moved her hand and tried to push the Crest worm away from her body. "no..I..please…get..me..o-" Sakura fell down unconscious.

**Two days later**

She opened her eyes and saw she was in the dark pit when she felt the Crest worm moving around her body. "please let me go" Sakura says when she turned and looked at him.

"Sakura you're going to stay here for two days more" Zouken says.

"please let me go!" Sakura screamed when she felt the Crest worm moving around her body when she looked into the roof.

She was having a hard time breathing as the Crest worm continued to violate her when she was looking around and saw she was surrounded by worms. "why" Sakura says when tears started to appear on her eyes.

She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. **"big..sis…save me" **Sakura thought when she fell down unconscious.

**Two weeks later **

**Matou residence **

She was walking into her room when he walked at her. "hi Sakura" Karuya says.

"hi" Sakura says

"what happen to you" Sakura ask him.

"is the Crest worm" Karuya says.

"Sakura I'm promise the I'm going to win the holy grail war and I'm going to send you with you family back" Karuya says.

"so you don't have suffer anymore" Karuya says.

She looked at him. "don't worry…he told me the I'm going over there in two weeks" Sakura says while looking down when he pat her head.

"you're a strong girl so do you best" Karuya says when she nodded at him when she turned around and saw the he left the house.

"**sister…I know you're going to save me" **Sakura though when she walked into her room.

**One month later **

**Matou residence **

In the dark pit when suddenly she hear a loud noise when Karuya fell down into the pit when she saw the crest worm was already eating his death body.

"**why..he was trying to save me" **Sakura though.

She saw the Zouken was laughing. **"maybe he is trying to teach me what would happen if I tried to betray him" **Sakura though.

**Eleven years later**

**Sakura - 16 years old**

**Rin – 17 years old**

**Shinji – 17 years old**

**Shirou – 17 years old**

**Future Trunks timeline **

**Earth (2004)**

**Matou residence **

**Sakura room**

Shinji walked inside her room when she saw the Sakura was doing her homework when he threw her homework into the floor. "you don't deserve to participate in the holy Grail war" Shinji screamed at her.

She didn't say anything. "say something!" Shinji screamed at her.

"I'm sorry" Sakura says when suddenly he punch her intoned face and quickly push her into the bed.

"I hate you!" Shinji screamed at her when he tear her clothes when she quickly cover her chest. "Shinji..please stop" Sakura says trying to stop him.

"shut up!" Shinji screamed at her when he remembered the rest of her clothes when he started taping her when she closed her eyes and let Shinji to raped her.

**Three hours later **

**Matou residence **

**Sakura room**

He stood up and put his clothes on when he looked at her. "Sakura I hate you for stealing my role in the holy Grail war" Shinji says.

She quickly cover herself and didn't say anything when she saw he was already gone. "why…I don't want to join the holy Grail war" Sakura says.

She turned around and looked into the roof when she felt the her body was dirty. "Shinji…this is not you first time doing this against me" Sakura says.

"I don't have any desire to participate the holy grail war" Sakura says when she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

**One week later **

**Matou residence **

She walked into the roof and saw a old box when she opened and saw the old sword. "so Zouken stole this old sword" Sakura says.

She put the old sword in the magic circle when she moved her hand when a bright light appeared around when suddenly the light was getting brighter than before when the light was gone and saw her servant.

She was looking at her. "hi my name is Sakura Matou and I'm you master" Sakura says.

He moved his hand and a sword appeared when he looked at her. "hello master my name is Trunks Brief but you can call me Saber" Future Trunks says while looking at her eyes.

**Author's Note **

**Chapter 2 – the Holy Grail War **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – the Holy Grail War**

**Future Trunks the Fallen Hero**

**I don't own dragon ball z and fate stay heaven feel**

**Future Trunks timeline**

**Earth (2004)**

**Homurahara Academy**

In the morning when Shirou sat down and grabbed his notebook when he saw his teacher looking at them. "today we're going to learn the history of Son Gohan and Trunks Brief" the teacher says.

"can you tell me what is the popular name of this two heroes" the teacher says.

Shirou raised his hand. " Son Gohan was known as the hero of hope and Trunks Brief was know as the Hero of Justice" Shirou replied.

"can you tell me the reason they're become famous" the teacher ask him.

"Gohan was famous for being the teacher of Trunks Brief and trying to save the world" Shirou says.

"Trunks Brief was famous for defeating Androids and Cell" Shirou says.

"correct" the teacher says.

"after the defeat of the Androids and Cell we enter into the age of peace" the teacher says.

Shirou looked at him. **"one day I'm going to become the hero of justice the same as Trunks Brief and Kiritsugu" **Shirou thought as he continued to pay attention to the teacher.

**Matou residence**

Future Trunks was looking at her when he saw the girl was staring at him. "master…are you okay" Future Trunks ask her.

"yes…can you call me Sakura…is a little embarrassed calling me master" Sakura says.

"okay Sakura" Future Trunks replied when she was looking around him.

"you look the same way as the statue" Sakura says when Future Trunks was confused.

"I thought a servant already know all the events from the recent events" Sakura says.

"in this time you're are know as the hero the defeated the Androids and Cell" Sakura says.

"yes…I never expected the in the future they're going to treat me like a hero" Future Trunks says.

"if you want we can talk about what happens when you pass away" Sakura says when he nodded at her when they're sat down.

She looked at him. "after the events of the battle Bulma decided to spend her life helping the survivors" Sakura says.

"Bulma and Tight was responsible of bringing a new age of peace and technology" Sakura says.

"master Roshi decided to spend his life teaching the other people about martial arts" Sakura says.

"I thought he was death during the battle of the Androids" Future Trunks says.

"no he was hiding in a submarine" Sakura says.

He laid down. "so what happen after that" Future Trunks ask her.

"They're started to rebuild city and give them new names" Sakura says.

"I think when you was alive this city was name West City but right now it was name Fuyuki City" Sakura says.

"what happen to Capsule Corporation" Future Trunks ask her.

"it has the same name but is own by Tight Jr" Sakura says.

"Tight jr is a descendant from Tight Brief" Sakura says.

"did my mother have a new family" Future Trunks ask her.

"no she spend her whole life helping the people I think she died when she was eighty-four years old" Sakura says.

He looked at her. "can you show me around this town" Future Trunks ask her.

"I have to go to school…but I can make a excuse and show you around" Sakura says when they're walked into her room when she stop and looked at him.

"can you wait here I'm going to change clothes and used some casual clothes" Sakura says when he nodded at her when he sat down.

**Ten minutes later **

She walked outside and saw he was waiting for her when they're walked outside when she stop and saw the Shinji was walking away. "let me show you the memorial center" Sakura says.

"yes I'm going to make invisible so nobody would be able to see me" Future Trunks says when suddenly he turn himself invisible when he started to follow her.

**Thirty minutes later **

**The memorial center**

They're was walking around and saw two massive statues. "so they're created two statues" Future Trunks says when he saw a statue of him and Gohan.

"Gohan the hero of hope" Sakura says while reading the note.

"Trunks the hero of justice" Sakura says while reading the note.

"the citizens decide to created two years later when you mother pass away" Sakura says.

"it looks the they're was taking care of the statues" Future Trunks says.

"yes I mean you're the reason the Androids and Cell was defeated" Sakura says.

"after that they're have a peaceful life" Sakura says while looking to the statues.

She looked at him. "Trunks what kind of wish do you want to ask the Holy Grail" Sakura ask him.

He was looking at her. "my wish is to ask the Holy Grail to change my timeline so Gohan and the rest of the z fighters would be alive" Future Trunks says.

He looked at her. "what about you" Future Trunks ask her.

She looks down. "I have a wish but I'm not comfortable sharing it" Sakura says.

"is okay my job is to help you win the Holy Grail war" Future Trunks says.

"let's go somewhere so we can talk about the war" Future Trunks says when she nodded at him when they're started to walked in another direction.

**Thirty minutes later **

**Matou residence **

In the room when Shinji was walking around. "I can't believe the she was permitted to participate in the holy grail war" Shinji says.

"I'm the true heir of the Matou family" Shinji says angry the he punch the mirror as it shatter into little pieces.

"I want to participate in the holy grail war" Shinji says when he quickly ran into the office saw his grandfather.

"I want to join the holy grail war" Shinji says.

He looked at him. "don't waste my time" Zouken says.

"you're a failure as a mage" Zouken says.

"I'm not a failure! I'm going to prove you the I would be able to win the holy grail war!" Shinji says.

"if you want to join the holy grail war than find a servant and I'm going to let you participate" Zouken says.

"yes I'm going to find a servant and show you I'm the true heir of the Matou family" Shinji says.

"But if you fail you're going to died the same way as Karuya" Zouken says when he nodded at him as he quickly left the house.

"the fool is going to died the same way as him" Zouken says the he started to laugh.

**Park**

She saw a open field when they're sat down and saw the nobody was there. "so what is you plan" Future Trunks ask her.

"I think we need to focus on finding out the other master and they're servants" Sakura says.

"I know you are a Saber class so the means you need to be careful against the Archer class" Sakura says.

"so the archer class is going to be my weakness" Future Trunks says

"yes that why you need to be careful and most likely the other masters are going to focus on killing the other masters" Sakura says.

He looked at her. "don't worry I'm going to protect you from the other servants" Future Trunks says.

"remember if I get kill you're going to disappear" Sakura says.

"the servants need a master so they're would be able to have a physical body" Sakura says.

"yes I understand" Future Trunks says when he looked around and saw it was peaceful.

She saw he was relaxing. "so do you like this place" Sakura ask him.

"yes it was a long time the I saw this peaceful view" Future Trunks says.

"the last thing I remember is the everyone was hiding because of the androids and I saw a lot of destruction" Future Trunks says.

"I like this peaceful time" Future Trunks says.

She looks down. "yes is normal…you was born in a age when everyone was scared and it was hard to survive because of the androids" Sakura says.

She grabbed her cellphone and saw her teacher sending her messages. "I'm going to answer it so give me a second" Sakura says.

"hi" Sakura says.

"yes..right now I feel a little bit sick" Sakura says.

"don't worry I'm going to come tomorrow" Sakura says.

"goodbye" Sakura says when she end her call and put her cellphone on her pocket.

"Trunks let's go to my house so we can continue talking about my plan" Sakura says when he nodded at her when they're walked back home.

**Thirty minutes later **

**The church **

He walked into the church when he saw the Kirei was there when he walked at him. "I want to join the holy Grail war" Shinji says.

He turned around and looked at him. "Sakura is already participating" Kirei says.

"I don't care!" Shinji says angry.

"I'm the true heir of the Matou" Shinji says angry.

He was look at him. "fine you can used Rider" Kirei says when he grabbed his hand when he was pushing the command seal at him.

He saw a bright light around his hand and saw his commands seal when he saw his servant. "hello master" Rider says.

He looked at her. "finally I can show him the I'm not a failure" Shinji says

"Rider let's go" Shinji says when she nodded at him when they're walked into his house.

**Ten minutes later **

**Matou residence **

He quickly walked into the office. "grandfather! I was able to get a servant!" Shinji says.

He turned around and looked at him. "fine but you better don't interfere with Sakura" Zouken says.

"now we have a higher chance to win the holy grail war" Zouken says when he nodded at him.

"now leave I want to make a plan so I would be able to obtain the holy grail war" Zouken says when he left the office.

"nobody is going to be able to stop me when my plan becomes successful" Zouken says the he started to laugh.

**Eight hours later **

**Homurahara Academy**

She left from her classroom when she was looking around and saw the nobody was here when he appeared next to her. "Archer…did you find the other master" Rin ask him.

"no" Archer replied.

"let's look around and find some magic circle so I would be able to deactivate" Rin says when he nodded at her when they're walked into the roof.

**Roof **

They're walked into the roof when she looked around and saw a magic circle in the middle of the roof. "what a naïve master" Rin says when she walked into the magic circle.

She quickly turned around and saw the stranger. "it looks the I was able to find a master and her servant" Lancer says.

She looked at him. "you must be a servant" Rin says.

He moved his hand and his weapon appeared. "yes tell you servant to be visible so we can start our fight" Rin says when suddenly Archer appeared.

She was looking around and saw it wasn't enough space to moved around as she smiled at him. "Archer just follow me" Rin says when she quickly ran in another direction.

She moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against him when he quickly dodged and caused multiple explosions when she started to fly into the field.

She landed into the ground when she turned around and saw the Archer was looking at her. "you didn't tell me the you was able to fly" Archer says.

She looked at him. "most of the people know how to used ki" Rin says.

Lancer landed in the field when he was looking at her. "so you master is able to used Ki" Lancer says.

"my master is able to used ki too I wonder who is the stronger master" Lancer says when Archer looked at her.

She looked at him. "you must be a servant from the Lancer class" Rin says.

"yes I'm the only one" Lancer says.

"I know you servant is not a servant so who are you" Lancer ask him.

He looked at him. "are you going to allow me to fight" Archer ask him.

"yes but I'm not going to help you I want to see the power of my servant" Rin says.

He stop and looked at him. "you must be Archer" Lancer says.

"take out you now so we can start fighting" Lancer says.

He moved his hand and two blade appeared when he quickly ran at him when the Lancer crashed his two blade at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

"what! Are you surprised!" Archer says when they're continued to crash the weapons in a high speed when the weapons crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

"**so this is a fight of two servants" **Rin thought when she saw they're continued to fight against each other when she felt the ground started to shatter into little pieces.

She hear a noise behind her when they're quickly stop and saw a student running away when Archer saw the Lancer was already gone.

She quickly ran at him. "I thought all the students was already gone" Rin says angry.

"most likely Lancer is going to kill the student" Lancer says

"wait we need to stop him" Rin says when they're quickly ran inside the school.

**Homurahara Academy**

Shirou was running away when he quickly turned around and created a blade when Lancer appeared next to him. "oh so you're a mage too" Lancer says when he quickly attack him when the blade crashed against him causing multiple shock waves.

He quickly push him away and threw a ki blast against him as Lancer was able to dodge it. "another ki user" Lancer says.

He looked at him. "this is going to be a interesting fight" Lancer says when he quickly appeared next to him and attack him when he was able to crash his blade against him.

"**I know he is holding back" **Shirou thought when he quickly ran in another direction.

"**make the same weapon as Kiritsugu" **Shirou thought when he started to focus on his blade when he suddenly turned into a gun.

He started to shoot him multiple times when Lancer deflected the bullets in different directions when he threw his weapon against him.

The lancer crashed against him into his heart as he fell down into the floor when he walked at him. "at least you died like a warrior" Lancer says when he quickly left from the school.

Rin quickly ran at him. "Archer! Follow him!" Rin screamed at him when he nodded at him when he quickly ran outside and started to follow him.

Rin sat down beside him. "I'm going to be here when you pass away" Rin says when she moved at him when she was in shock.

"what are you doing here" Rin says in shock.

"I need to save you" Rin says when she put a crystal into his heart when suddenly a bright light appeared around him when the injury started to heal.

She saw he started to breath. "I know you're going to be okay" Rin says when she quickly left from the school.

**Five minutes later **

He quickly stood up when he saw his injury was already gone when he was looking around and saw he wasn't there. "I need to go home before he tried to kill me again" Shirou says when he quickly ran into his house.

**Matou residence**

Trunks walked inside her room when he looked at her. "Sakura let's go outside and look for the other masters" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "okay but we only going to observe" Sakura says.

"I don't want to fight against the other masters after receiving more information" Sakura says when he nodded at her when they walked outside and started to walk around the town.

**Ten minutes later **

**Shirou residence **

He laid down on his bed when he quickly stood up and hear a noise when he quickly dodged and saw the Lancer crashing into the floor.

Lancer appeared next to him and looked at him. "so you're still alive" Lancer says.

"one of the things I hate the most is killing the same person" Lancer says when he saw the he was able to make a blade.

"this time I'm not going to hold back" Lancer says when he quickly crashed his weapon when he dodged his attack when he ran outside and tried to hide himself.

Lancer threw his weapon and tried to kill him when the blade cut near on his arm when he ran into his storehouse "I don't want to died without saving somebody" Shirou says when suddenly a magic circle appeared.

He was getting closer and suddenly a woman appeared with a sword. "I ask you?" Saber ask him.

"are you my master" Saber ask him.

He was going to say something but she quickly appeared in front of him and stop the attack of Lancer.

"what! The seven servant is here!" Lancer screamed.

He turned around and sense the energy of another servant going at him. "I'm not going to waste my time fighting against two servants" Lancer says when he quickly ran away.

"come back here!" Saber screamed at him when Shirou quickly ran at her.

He quickly grabbed her hand when she looked at her. "Saber! He already run away" Shirou says.

She looked at him. "do you understand what is going on" Saber ask him.

"yes when a was a little boy Kiritsugu told me about the holy grail war and he told me about you" Shirou says when she quickly turned around and sense two servants.

"Shirou I can sense two servants" Saber says.

She quickly jumped outside when she crashed her sword against him causing multiple shock waves. "what! Another Saber!" Saber surprised.

Future Trunks was surprised the he quickly attack her when her sword continued to clash at the same time causing multiple shock waves. **"She a master at using her sword" **Future Trunks thought when the swords continued to crash at the same time.

Saber looked at him. "you're fast and strong but it looks tv3 you didn't master you sword" Saber says.

He looked at him. "yes most of my life I was fighting with my fist is rare for me to used the sword" Future Trunks says.

Sakura saw the Future Trunks and Saber was equal. **"this is my first time the I witness two servants fighting against each other " **Sakura though.

They're quickly turned around and deflected the two swords at the same as Rin was in shock. "Sakura" Rin says in shock.

Future Trunks saw the opportunity to attack Saber. "stop! Come here!" Sakura scream at him when he appeared next to her.

Shirou quickly ran outside and Saber quickly ran at him. "Rin! Sakura!" Shirou says in shock.

Rin looked at them. "so Shirou and Sakura is the new masters" Rin says when Archer walked beside her.

Future Trunks looked at her. "Sakura you want me to attack them" Future Trunks says.

"no" Sakura replied.

Shirou looked at them. "Sakura and Rin…let's go inside so we can talk" Shirou says when Sakura nodded at him.

"yes is fine" Rin replied when they're walked inside the house when they're was looking at each other.

Rin looked at them. "is better if we become allies" Rin says when they're nodded at her.

**Author's Note **

**Chapter 3 – New allies.**

**Author notes- in this story Saber and the other servants have the same power as base form from Future Trunks.**

**Future Trunks- Saber class **

**Noble Phantasm 1 – super saiyan **

**Noble phantasm 2 – super saiyan two**

**Reviews **

**Fanfictions4ever -please i hope to the fiction gods please keep this a Solo Main Centric Trunks story do not bring in other dbz or dbs characters. other than that nice story so far**

**Answer- In this story the main characters is Future Trunks and Sakura.**

**The other dragon ball z characters are death. **

**FATEMURDER -Trunks as Saber, does this mean he has Magic Resistance?**

**If yes, then the Servant of this war, can't win against hi**

**Answer - yes Future Trunks has magic resistance but the other servants have the same strength as his base form. Future Trunks would be able to transform into super saiyan (less than 10 minutes) and super saiyan two (less than 5 minutes)**

**The reason he have a limit time to transform into super saiyan or super saiyan two because he is a servant so he have a limit amount of mana.**

**Guest -Trunks base form can spank Gilgamesh easily. Lol**

**Answer- In this story all the servants is equal to Future Trunks base form.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – New allies**

**Future Trunks the Fallen Hero**

**I don't own dragon ball z and fate stay heaven feel**

**Future Trunks timeline**

**Earth (2004)**

**Shirou residence **

She stood up and looked at them. "Shirou and Sakura" Rin says.

"I never expected you two to be the new master" Rin says.

"so you two already know about the Holy Grail war" Rin ask them when she nodded at him.

"Kiritsugu taught me everything about the holy Grail war" Shirou replied.

Archer, Saber and Trunks was looking at each when Rin looked at him. "you must be Trunks Brief" Rin says.

He was surprised. "how do you my real name" Future Trunks says.

"in our school they taught us about you and the other heroes during the age when the Androids was killing innocent people" Rin says.

"so I know a lot about you like example" Rin says.

"Trunks Brief the son of Bulma Brief and Vegeta" Rin says.

"wait you know my father" Future Trunks says in shock.

"yes know the Vegeta is the Prince of all the saiyans" Rin says

"you're was able to transform into super saiyan and super saiyan two" Rin says.

He was going to say something but she interrupts him. "Bulma told everything about her adventures that why it appears in our history" Rin says.

"even the mage society feel bad the saiyans are extinct" Rin says as Shirou and Sakura was confused.

"no they didn't feel bad the saiyans getting kill by Frieza" Rin says.

"they're known the half blood have a lot of potential so if the half blood have the mage bloodline he would be a lot more stronger" Rin says.

"yes I understand…is kind weird the everyone knows about my history" Future Trunks says.

"is normal you was responsible the we was able to have a peaceful life" Rin says when he nodded at her.

She was looking at her and saw the Saber was looking at them. "Shirou are you curious about her true name" Rin ask him.

"Saber can you tell me you true name" Shirou ask her.

"is unwise to know my true name" Saber says.

"Saber just tell us" Shirou says.

"is better if you don't know my name most likely you would tell you friends" Saber says while looking at them.

"I'm going to guess you name" Shirou says when she nodded at him.

"Jeanne D'arc?" Shirou ask her.

"do I look remotely French do you" Saber says angry.

"Saber can you give me a clue" Shirou says.

"I'm going to give you three" Saber says.

"I was born in Britain, I was a knight and I hide my gender when I was alive in the era" Saber says.

"a famous knight" Shirou says.

"Mordred?" Shirou says when suddenly she hit him on his head.

"I'm not Mordred" Saber says angry.

"my true name is Artoria Pendragon" Saber says while looking at him.

"what about you" Shirou ask him.

Archer looked at them. "I'm not going to tell my true name plus I don't remember anything about my past because my master make a mistake " Archer says while looking at them.

"is not my fault the you don't remember about you past" Rin says angry.

He looks at her and saw she was already tired. "Sakura is better if you go to sleep" Future Trunks says.

"the room is over there" Shirou says when they're walked over there.

They're walked inside the room when she laid down on the bed when he looked at her. "are you sure the is safe here" Future Trunks ask her.

"yes everything is going to be okay" Sakura replied.

"good night" Sakura says.

"good night" Future Trunks replied when he saw she was already sleeping when he walked into the window and sat down when he was looking around.

"good thing they was able to have a better life after defeating them" Future Trunks says when he grabbed his sword.

"I wonder if the holy grail would be able to grant my wish" Future Trunks says while looking into the sky when he saw the Archer was jumping in another room.

In the dining room when Rin looked at them. "so what are you going to do" Rin ask him.

"I don't know…I'm not going to hurt Sakura" Shirou says.

"I know the Trunks is you idol too" Rin says.

"he is one of the reasons you wanted to be the hero of justice…right" Rin ask him.

"yes it was him and Kiritsugu" Shirou says.

"what? Are you planning to fight him" Shirou ask her.

"no…he is strong but Archer have a chance against him" Rin says.

"sabers servant are weak against archer servants" Rin says.

"but no I prefer to wait and learn the identity of the other masters" Rin says.

"saber are you able to defeat him" Rin ask her.

"Trunks is good but he didn't master his sword so I have the chance to defeat him but I need to be careful from his attacks" Saber replied.

"I think is better if we have Trunks and Sakura like allies instead of enemies" Saber says when they're nodded at her.

He was going to say something but suddenly her a started to growl. "you're still hungry" Shirou says surprised when she nodded at him.

"next time I'm going to make the same amount as Trunks so you don't get hungry" Shirou says.

"I'm going to my house and get all my stuff I decided to stay here" Rin says when he was going to say something but she left the house.

He stood up and looked at her. "I'm going to cook the food right now" Shirou says.

"I'm going to help you" Saber replied when she walked beside him and walked into the kitchen.

**Three hours later **

**Sakura room **

Future Trunks sat down on the sofa when he looked into the roof. **"I wonder what my mother did after I pass away" **Future Trunks thought when he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

**Future Trunks dream **

He opened his eyes when he was looking around and saw he was in a unknown location when he felt the he was shorter than before.

He looked himself and saw he was a little boy. "what is going on" Future Trunks says.

He turned around and saw a younger version of herself. "Sakura" Future Trunks says when he saw the old man was dragging her in another direction.

He quickly ran and tried to stop but nothing happen as he continued to follow them when he opened the door and saw a dark hallway. "Sakura!" Future Trunks screamed when suddenly he fell down into the floor.

He started to heard screams of pain as he was looking around and wasn't able to find her when suddenly everything turned dark.

**Future Trunks dream end**

He woke up and saw his arm was shaking. "what the hell was that" Future Trunks says when he saw the Sakura was still sleeping when he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

**Sakura dream**

She opened her eyes when she saw the Fuyuki city was destroy when she looked around and saw a old sign when she read it. "West City" Sakura says when she saw a younger Trunks and Gohan training with each other.

She was getting closer at them. "so this is West City" Sakura says when she saw they're stop fighting against each other when she slowly walked near them.

"Gohan I want to help you fight against the Androids" Future Trunks says.

He looked at him. "Trunks if you want to help me you need to learn how to transform into super saiyan" Future Gohan says when suddenly she hear multiple explosions.

Future Gohan looked at him. "stay here" Future Gohan says when he quickly left when Future Trunks looked in the sky.

"Gohan…next time I'm going to help you defeat the androids" Future Trunks says when suddenly everything turned dark.

**Sakura dream ends**

She woke up and saw he was sleeping on his sofa. "so that was a memory of Trunks" Sakura says when she turned around and closed her eyes as she fell down to sleep.

**Next day **

She woke up and saw the Future Trunks was already awake. "good morning Sakura" Future Trunks says.

"good morning" Sakura replied when she hear somebody knocking the door multiple times when she opened and saw it was Rin.

"Sakura are you planning to go to school" Rin ask her.

"yes" Sakura replied.

"make sure the other classmate doesn't see Trunks" Rin says.

"if somebody saw him they're would be able to identify him" Rin says when she nodded at him.

She walked at him as she was looking at him. "Trunks do you best to hide you presence because a lot of people knows about you" Rin says when he nodded at her.

"goodbye" Rin says.

"goodbye" Sakura replied when she saw the Rin already left the room.

"Trunks let's go to school" Sakura says when suddenly he turned invisible when he started to follow her when he saw the Saber was following Shirou.

"Saber I'm going to be okay" Shirou says.

"no the other servants are going to go too so I'm going to do the same thing" Saber says.

"okay just hide you presence" Shirou says when suddenly she turned invisible.

He walked beside her. "Sakura what kind of wish you're going to ask the holy grail" Shirou ask her.

She looks down. "I don't know…what about you" Sakura ask him.

"I want to be a hero of justice" Shirou says when she nodded at him when they're walked into the school.

**Three hours later **

**Homurahara Academy**

**Roof**

Future Trunks sat down and looked around. **"is a good thing the my mother was able to help them" **Future Trunks thought when he turned on and saw the Saber was already over there.

He quickly stood up and grabbed his sword. "I didn't come here to fight you" Saber says when he put his sword away.

She sat down beside him. "I heard is not you first time participating the holy Grail war" Trunks says.

"yes this is my second time participating in this holy Grail war" Saber says.

"my previous master forced me to destroy the holy grail that why I came again so I would be able to ask for the wish" Saber says.

"what kind of wish you're going to ask" Future Trunks says.

"I'm going to wish the I never pulled Excalibur so somebody would be able to become King" Saber says.

"what about you" Saber ask him.

"my wish is to eliminate the androids and Doctor Gero from this timeline so Gohan and the others would be alive" Future Trunks says when he continued to observe the new view of the city.

**One hour later **

Rin walked into the roof when she saw the two Sabers was talking to each other when she turned around and saw him. "did you find the other masters" Rin ask him.

"I wasn't able to find the master of Lancer but I found another servant" Archer says.

"Caster" Archer says.

"good but don't attack her yet I want you to find more information about the master and maybe find her true name so we can eliminate them faster" Rin says when he nodded at her.

"what about them" Archer says.

"is better to keep them as allies" Rin says.

"we don't know nothing about the other servants so is better to have allies" Rin says when he nodded at her.

"I'm going to continue to look for the other servants" Archer says when he left as she turned around and saw the Shirou and Sakura was already there.

"Rin you forgot you lunch" Shirou says while giving her a lunch box.

"thank you" Rin replied when they're walked over there when Sakura give Future Trunks a lunch box.

"thank you" Future Trunks says when Saber was already eating her lunch box.

Rin was looking at them. "Shirou and Sakura…I was thinking the we should look around the town to look for the other servants" Rin says.

"yes is a good idea" Shirou replied.

"what if we was able to find another servant" Sakura says.

"it depends the best option is to gain information about the servant so we be able to find a weakness but the other option is to fight him" Rin says.

"the easy way to eliminate a servant is by killing the master so you two need to take care of you master" Rin says while looking at then when they'll nodded at her.

"let's continued planning" Rin says when they're walked to talk.

**One hour later **

In the roof when Future Trunks laid down when he saw the Saber was training by herself. **"mother I'm promise the I'm going to win the holy grail war so I can used the wish and change this timeline so the others would be alive" **Future Trunks thought as he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

**Future Trunks dream **

He suddenly stood up when he hear a loud voice screaming when he quickly turned around. "Sakura!" Future Trunks screamed but she didn't replied back.

He looked himself and saw he was little boy again. "what kind of dream is this" Future Trunks says when he hear the screams was getting louder.

He looked at himself and saw his hand shaking. "calm down…I need to find her" Future Trunks says when he walks backwards and step on something squishy.

He moved his feet and saw a strange and disgusting worm as the worm tried to jump at him but he quickly threw it into the wall. "what the hell was that" Future Trunks says when he saw the disgusting worm.

He started to hear help voice as every second was screaming even louder than before. "what is going on" Future Trunks says.

He ran outside and saw a door as he quickly walked inside and saw the old man holding Sakura. "don't you dare to hurt her!" Future Trunks screamed as he quickly ran at them.

The old man threw her into the dark pit as Sakura started to scream even more than before. "help me!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura I'm going to help you!" Future Trunks screamed when suddenly everything turned dark.

**Future Trunks dream end**

He quickly stood up when he saw he was sweating a lot as he turned around and saw the Saber was staring at him. "are you okay" Saber ask him.

"yes I'm okay" Future Trunks replied.

"are you sure…it looks the you have a nightmare" Saber says.

"you was screaming her name" Saber says.

"it was a good thing the nobody heard you" Saber says.

"yes… it was just a strange dream" Future Trunks says.

"if you say so" Saber says when she continued her training when he looked at him hand and saw it was shaking.

"**calm down it was just a dream" **Future Trunks thought when he quickly stood up and looked at her.

"Saber I want to forget this dream so let's practice" Future Trunks says.

"sure I would like to test my skills against you again" Saber replied when they're ran against each other as the two crashes at the same time.

Archer saw they're was training with each other. **" I wonder what is you weakness" **Archer thought.

**Church **

Kirei was walking around when he turned around and saw him. "so are you going to fight them" Kirei says.

He sat down and started to drink his cup of wine when he looked at him. "is to early to fight them" Gilgamesh says.

He walked at him. "you know the one of the servant is Trunks" Kirei says.

He started to laugh when he stop and looked at him. "Trunks…he looks like a worthy opponent to release my full power" Gilgamesh says.

"he is going to be the first servant to witness my full power" Gilgamesh says with a cocky smile on his face.

"are you strong enough to defeat him" Kirei says when suddenly he stood up and mocked his hand when multiple portal appeared around him.

"Don't you dare to question my power!" Gilgamesh screamed at him.

"I know I would be able to kill him" Gilgamesh says when he nodded at him.

He moved his hand and suddenly the portals disappeared. "call me if something interesting happens" Gilgamesh says while walking away.

"**Saber the King of Knights….you're going to be mine" **Gilgamesh thought.

"**Trunks…I'm going to be the one killing you and I'm going to show everyone the I'm the strongest hero" **Gilgamesh thought as he walked into the city.

**Eight hours later **

**Shirou residence **

They're walked into the house when Future Trunks started to follow her when she stop and looked at him. "Trunks we need to be ready for tonight so I want you to rest" Sakura says.

"okay but are you be able to protect yourself just in case someone tried to kill you" Future Trunks ask her.

"I'm going to be okay" Sakura says

"I know a lot of magic so I would be able to protect myself" Sakura says.

"in our school we have a special class the taught us martial arts and ki" Sakura says when she moved her hand and a energy ball appeared on her hand.

"they're taught us this so in the future we would be able to protect us against invasion or other enemies" Sakura says when he nodded at her.

She grabbed her bag and grabbed a book. "Trunks if you want you can read this book" Sakura says.

"is a autobiography" Sakura says when she give him the book.

He saw a picture of his mother. Qq"so my mother wrote a book" Future Trunks says surprised when she nodded at him.

"thank you I'm going to read it" Future Trunks says when he sat down and started to read the book while Sakura was doing her homework.

**Two hours later **

Future Trunks continued to read the book when he saw the Sakura was already sleeping when he walked beside her and cover her with a blanket. "thank you for this book" Future Trunks says as he sat down and continued to read the book.

**Sakura dream **

She open her eyes and saw she was inside a car when she saw a woman when she was in shock. "Bulma!?" Sakura says in shock.

She was surprised she didn't heard her. "so is another dream" Sakura says when she saw Future Trunks when he was a little boy.

"mom…I want to help Gohan" Future Trunks says.

"no…you're to young to fight against the androids" Bulma says while driving.

"Gohan was fighting when he was only five years old when he fought against my father and Nappa" Future Trunks says.

"right now I'm seven years old" Future Trunks says.

"son…I know you want to help him but you don't know how to fight or how to transform into super saiyan" Bulma says.

"you father wasn't able to defeat them even when he transformed into his super saiyan" Bulma says.

He was going to say something but she interrupts him. "I don't want to lose you! The same way as Vegeta or my parents" Bulma says while holding her tears.

"the only family member alive is you and my older sister so please don't forced me to be alone" Bulma says when he nodded at her.

She looked outside and saw a lot of smoke and a lot of death people in the streets when suddenly the car stop. "son I'm going to look for some food" Bulma says as she started to look around.

Sakura turned around and saw the Future Trunks left the car when she quickly follows him when she stop and started to smell the rotten egg. "so…this is life when the androids was killing innocent people" Sakura says.

"Trunks! We need to leave right now!" Bulma screamed as he quickly ran into the car when she quickly follows him.

She walked inside the car. "they're already here" Bulma says the she turned on the car and started to drive in high speed when suddenly multiple explosions happen near the abandonment City.

She heard the explosion and saw the Future Trunks was furious. "son we can't do anything against them so we need to focus on surviving" Bulma says when suddenly everything turned dark.

**Sakura dream ends **

She woke up and saw the Future Trunks was reading his book. **"what a strange dream" **Sakura though.

He turned around and looked at her. "Sakura go to sleep so you have enough for the night" Future Trunks says when she nodded at him and fell down to sleep.

**One hour later **

**Shirou room**

He laid down on his bed when he turned around and saw the Saber was already there. "Saber I want you to be ready just in case we need to fight" Shirou says.

"don't worry I'm not going to fail you" Saber replied when suddenly her start started to growl.

"I'm going to make something to eat" Shirou says when he walked into the kitchen when she quickly follows him and saw he already started to cook.

**Rin room**

Archer walked into her room when he saw she was reading a book about Future Trunks. "what….are you looking for a weakness" Archer says.

"yes just in case we need to fight him" Rin replied.

"right now we allies but the is only temporary" Rin says.

"so I want to focus on getting more information about Caster" Rin says when he nodded at her when he left her room as she started to read the book.

**Park**

They're walked into the park when Future Trunks quickly grabbed his sword when he looked at her. "Sakura I sense another servant" Future Trunks says.

Saber quickly grabbed her sword. "he is right I can sense another servant" Saber says.

Shirou moved his hand and created two blade. "Archer I want you to help them" Rin says when he nodded at her.

Future Trunks saw a small girl when suddenly a servant approached next to her. "hi my name is Illyasviel Von Einzbern" Illyasviel says with a smile on her face as her servant started to release more of his power.

"Berserker kill them" Illyasviel says as he prepares to fight them.

**Author's Note **

**Chapter 4 – Illyasviel and Berserker **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Illyasviel and Berserker**

**Future Trunks the Fallen Hero**

**I don't own dragon ball z and fate stay heaven feel**

**Future Trunks timeline**

**Earth (2004)**

**Park**

In the park when Illyasviel was looking at him. "Berserker! I want you to kill them" Illyasviel says with a smile on her face.

Shirou saw the small girl. **"what…don't tell me the little girl is participating in this holy grail" **Shirou thought.

"Shirou! You need to focus on the battle!" Saber says as she prepares to fight him when Berserker quickly ran at them.

Sakura looked at him. "Trunks! Tried to work with Saber!" Sakura says.

Rin looked at him. "I want you to support them" Rin says when he nodded at her as he quickly ran in a different direction.

He grabbed his sword and ran beside her. "Saber… I know a way to eliminate him" Future Trunks says while holding his sword.

"what is you plan" Saber replied when he quickly whisper his plan when she nodded at him.

Berserker ran at him and slammed his heavy sword against them causing a massive crater when Saber and Future Trunks was able to dodge it as he quickly slashed his sword near his shoulder.

"**so Berserker have a tough skin" **Future Trunks though when he quickly caught his sword causing multiple shock waves when Berserker tried to push the sword against him when the ground started to shatter into little pieces and a crater started to appear below him.

"Saber! Attack him right now!" Future Trunks screamed at him when she quickly pushed her sword against him when he quickly push her away from him.

Shirou moved his hand and created two small blade. **"I'm not going to stand her and do nothing" **Shirou thought when Rin quickly stop him.

"are you crazy! You're going to get yourself kill" Rin says.

"if you want to help her first make a plan instead attacking like a wild beast" Rin says as she grabbed multiple gems and threw at him causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappeared and saw he didn't have any damage.

Future Trunks appeared next to him and quickly uppercut him into his stomach as he continued to punch him when he slammed his fist causing him to gasp as he grabbed his arm and threw him into the boulder.

"Saber! Do it now!" Future Trunks screamed at him when she moved her sword as the sword was already visible when she started to release more of her power when the sword started to collect energy.

He saw the massive energy. "Saber! Kill him!" Shirou screamed at her.

"Excalibur!" Saber screamed as she slashed her sword caused the energy blast to slash him into two pieces.

She put her sword down and saw he was already death. "yes w-" Saber stop and saw the small girl laughing.

"you all think the one attack is going to kill him" Illyasviel says when suddenly Hercules stood up as he was staring at them.

Future Trunks looked at him. "I never expected to meet another powerful warrior" Future Trunks says as he started to release more of his power when he appeared next to him and slammed his fist into his face causing him to bleed.

Sakura saw her command seal was getting brighter than before. **"this is strange" **Sakura though when she turned around and saw the Future Trunks was still fighting against him.

He moved his hand and started to gather energy around his sword. "Sword of Hope!" Future Trunks screamed as he slammed his energy blast against him causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappeared and saw him in the ground.

He turned around and looked at her. "we already won!" Future Trunks says when suddenly he quickly turned around and saw a lot of smoke when he saw Berserker again.

"**how many times we need to kill him" **Future Trunks though as he quickly blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves when he looked at him.

"what kind of servant are you!" Future Trunks says while blocking his punches causing multiple shock waves.

She looked at him and saw he was able to fight against her servant. "no wonder you was able to fight him" Illyasviel says.

"you real name is Trunks Brief" Illyasviel says while looking at him when he didn't say nothing.

"Hercules! I want you to kill his master!" Illyasviel screamed at him when he quickly started to ran at her when he appeared next to him and quickly slammed his fist into his stomach causing him to gasp.

Rin looked at them. "Saber and Shirou tried to protect Sakura" Rin screamed at them.

"Saber let's tried to protect her" Shirou says.

"**we can't loss Trunks…he is the only one the is able to defeat Hercules" **Rin though.

Future Trunks quickly slashed his head causing him to fell down when he was going to say something but suddenly he stood up started to release more of his power. "how many times I need to kill you!" Future Trunks screamed.

He quickly slash him into little pieces as he moved his hand. "burning attack!" Future Trunks screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappeared and saw he was already gone.

He turned around and suddenly a dark cloud started to appear when suddenly Hercules appeared again. "what! You already died four times!" Future Trunks screamed at him.

She looked at him. **"I need to be careful…it would be dangerous if he transform into super saiyan" Illyasviel **though.

Future Trunks blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves. "that it! I'm not going to hold back!" Future Trunks screamed when he started to release more of his power as his aura was moving more wild than before when a light appeared causing to transform into super saiyan.

Sakura saw her command seal was getting more bright when she felt something weird on her body. **"what is going on..why my energy is getting weaker than before" **Sakura though when she saw Future Trunks was already in his super saiyan.

Future Trunks quickly slashed him into little pieces as he moved his hand and slash him into little pieces. "this time I'm going to end you" Future Trunks screamed while throwing the energy blast against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappeared when he put down his sword when smoke started to appeared when he looked at him. "so he still alive" Future Trunks says when he saw the Berserker was able to restore his body.

Illyasviel looked at him. **"they already removed five lives of Berserker" **Illyasviel though.

Future Trunks quickly slammed his fist and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough as he grabbed his hand and started to swing him around. **"I'm not going to let him kill her" **Future Trunks though as he threw him into the sky.

He moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "final flash!" Future Trunks screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him causing a massive explosion.

He saw the smoke was gone but suddenly he appeared again. **"what…we already kill him…six times" **Future Trunks thought.

Sakura saw the Future Trunks was still fighting against him when she was having a hard time breathing when she slowly fell down on her knees and spit blood from her mouth as Shirou quickly ran at her.

He saw she was already tired. "Sakura…I think you need to rest" Shirou says.

Illyasviel turned around and saw the Sakura was already in the floor as she started to laugh. "It looks the you master is not strong enough to sustain you power" Illyasviel says while looking at him.

"what are you talking about!" Future Trunks screamed at her.

"you're a strong servant but you're not really that smart" Illyasviel says.

"the master are responsible of giving enough energy to the servant so they would be able to have a physical body" Illyasviel says.

"it looks the you're the same as my Berserker" Illyasviel says.

"the more power you used the more energy she need to used so you would be able to have a physical body" Illyasviel says.

Future Trunks saw she was already and her command seals was brighter than before as he returned in his base form and saw she started to breath normally. "it was fun to play with you two but we need to leave" Illyasviel says.

"Berserker let's go home" Illyasviel says when he app next to her as they're walked away from the park.

He quickly ran at her when he saw she was already tired. "Sakura let me carry you" Future Trunks says while carrying her on his arm.

Rin walked beside him. "she is going to be okay" Rin says.

"she needs to regain some of her mana back" Rin says when he nodded at her.

"Rin I think is better if we leave right now" Shirou says when she nodded at her when they're walked back home.

**Ten minutes later **

**Shirou residence**

He walked inside the room when she put her on the bed. "Sakura I want you to sleep so you would be able to regain some of you energy back" Future Trunks says when she nodded at him when she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

He left the room and saw the Rin was waiting for him as she walked at him. "it looks when you transform into super saiyan she loss a lot of energy" Rin says.

"yes but I need to make sure it don't happen again" Future Trunks says.

"I think being a servant is restraining most of my power" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "if you want to hear my advice it would be better if you only used super saiyan to defeat you opponent" Rin says.

"goodbye I need to talk with Archer" Rin says as she left the house when Future Trunks walked inside the room and saw she was still sleeping.

**Ten minutes later **

He was removing the sweat from his forehead when he walked into the restroom when he was in shock when he saw the Saber was taking a bath as he quickly turned around. "I'm sorry I didn't know you was taking a bath" Shirou says embarrassed.

She looked at him. "is okay….I'm going to finish soon so you would be able to take a bath" Saber says.

"Saber I was thinking the tomorrow we can train together so we can improve our team work" Shirou says.

"sounds like a good idea" Saber says when he nodded at her.

"Saber…take you time bathing…I think you deserve to relax after fighting with Berserker" Shirou says.

"Thank you Shirou" Saber says when he quickly left the restroom when he almost crash against Rin.

She looked at him and saw he was embarrassed. "what? Did something happen" Rin ask him.

"nothing" Shirou replied when he quickly walked into his room.

She walked into her room and saw the Archer was already there. "Archer did you find the master of Lancer" Rin ask him.

"no" Archer replied.

"it looks the master of Lancer is good at hiding" Archer says when she sat down near him.

"I was hoping the we be able to eliminate him" Rin says.

"what about Caster?" Archer ask her.

"is to early to attack Caster and most likely she is ready to defend her own territory" Rin says.

"right now I only worried about Berserker" Rin says.

"we was able to kill him six times but somehow he was able to come back" Rin says.

"you want me to focus on finding his real name" Archer ask her.

"no it would be risky if you go to the territory of Illyasviel" Rin says.

"what about eliminating you teammates" Archer ask her.

"no...we need they help so we have a higher chance to defeat Berserker" Rin says when he nodded at her.

"good I'm going to rest so don't do anything dangerous" Rin says when she walked into her room while Archer left the house.

**One hour later **

**Sakura room**

He sat down near her bed when he saw she was still sleeping. "the holy grail…I'm going to make sure to win this war so I would be able to change this timeline" Future Trunks says as he continued to observe her.

**Sakura dream**

She opened her eyes when she was looking around and saw a demolish building when she stood up and saw Trunks when he was a teenager.

She was getting closer at him when suddenly she hear a noise and saw a tall man. "Gohan!" Future Trunks screamed with excitement.

Future Gohan looked at him. "Trunks I already told you the you need to stop following me" Future Gohan says.

"I want to learn how to fight so I would be able to help you" Future Trunks says.

He was looking at him and saw he was serious. "fine I'm going to train you but I'm going to focus on pushing you limits so you would be able to transform into super saiyan" Future Gohan says

"don't worry I'm not going to disappoint you" Future Trunks says when suddenly everything turned dark.

**Sakura dreams end**

She opened her eyes and saw he was already sleeping. "another dream about Trunks past" Sakura says when she walked into the kitchen and saw the Saber was there.

"what are you doing here" Sakura ask her.

"I was going to make something to eat" Saber says.

"is okay I can make you something to eat" Sakura says.

"are you sure? If you want I can help you" Saber says when she nodded at her when she walked beside her and started to help her cook the food.

**Sakura room**

**Future Trunks dream**

He opened his eyes when he was falling as he quickly turned around and saw he wasn't able to fly as he crashed to the pit when he moved his hand and saw a lot of worms.

"what kind of place is this" Future Trunks says when he started to looked around when he saw the Sakura was near him as he was getting closer and saw the worms was trying to get inside her body.

He saw the Sakura didn't have any emotions on her eyes as he walked beside her and tried to touch her arm but suddenly he wasn't able to touch her hand.

"so is another dream" Future Trunks says when he was having a hard time looking at her.

He saw she was having a hard time breathing when Future Trunks stared at her. "Sakura…you don't deserve this kind of life" Future Trunks says while looking at her emotionless eyes.

He turned around and saw the old man laughing. **"the grandfather of Sakura" **Future Trunks though when he quickly push the worms away from him.

He jumped near him and stared at his eyes when he saw he didn't have any mercy on his eyes. **"if the same way as the androids" **Future Trunks though.

"Sakura…you're going to be the key of gaining the holy grail" Zouken says as he started to laugh when suddenly everything turned dark.

**Future Trunks dreams end **

He opened his eyes and saw she was still sleeping as he stared at her. **"I know this dream was a memory from her childhood but…I don't think is right for me to ask her" **Future Trunks thought when he opened his window and saw a strange dark shadow.

He stared at him and felt the dark aura as he moved his hand but suddenly he disappear. **"what the hell was that" **Future Trunks thought.

He turned around and saw she was awake. "Trunks…are you okay" Sakura says sleepy.

"yes…I just saw something weird" Future Trunks says when he remember the strange dark shadow.

"something weird" Sakura says confused.

"I saw a dark shadow staring at the house" Future Trunks says.

She was going to say something but he interrupts her. "don't worry I'm going to protect you" Future Trunks says.

"yes I know you would be able to protect me" Sakura says.

He looked at her. "but I wonder if the dark shadow is a servant" Future Trunks says.

"I don't know but I heard a lot of rumors the some people are getting disappeared around the city" Sakura says.

"so people are getting disappeared around the city…next time I'm going to fight him" Future Trunks says when she nodded at him.

"I think is better if you stay he tomorrow I want you to rest more so you would be able to have enough mana for the next battle" Future Trunks says.

"don't worry I'm going to stay here…I need to regain most of my mana" Sakura says.

"yes..it was my fault the you lost a lot of you energy" Future Trunks says.

"is not you fault it was my fault for not having a lot of mana" Sakura says.

"I was thinking the you should used super saiyan only when you are going to eliminate the enemy" Sakura says.

"yes is the only way to win the holy grail war" Future Trunks says when she nodded at him.

She laid down on her bed. "Trunks can you tell me more about you life" Sakura ask him.

"I thought you already know" Future Trunks says when he show her the history book.

"yes but still I feel the something is missing" Sakura says.

"I mean this book told most of my life except my adventure from the past" Future Trunks says.

"wait…you went to the past" Sakura says in shock.

"I heard the is impossible to travel time" Sakura says in shock.

"the strange…maybe my mother destroy the time machine so other people wouldn't be able to used it" Future Trunks says.

"can you tell me you adventure from the past" Sakura ask him when he nodded at her when he started to tell his past.

**One hour later **

She was surprised as she stared at him. "so are you telling me…the another timeline exists" Sakura says when he nodded at her.

"so in the other timeline have a similar events as this one" Sakura ask him.

"yes I think so but most likely the other timeline is more advanced" Future Trunks says.

She looks down. "so the means in another timeline they another me" Sakura ask him when he nodded at her.

"I wonder if she have the same experience as me" Sakura says while looking down.

He was going to say something but she interrupts him. "Trunks if you want we can go to the museum" Sakura says.

"museum" Future Trunks says.

"yes it was created to show respect to Bulma Briefs" Sakura replied.

"sounds good but I don't want to be invisible" Future Trunks replied

"yes is fine" Sakura replied when she laid down on her bed.

"goodnight" Sakura says.

"goodnight" Future Trunks replied when he turned around and kept his sword near him.

**Shirou room**

**Shirou dream**

He opened his eyes and saw he was in a strange place when he saw a small girl and a strange man when he was getting closer and saw her. "Saber?" Shirou says.

She grabbed the sword. "Merlin I'm ready to accept my destiny" Artoria says while remotely the holy sword from the rock.

She turned around and looked at him. "as the new ruler of Britain I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep my people safe and happy" Artoria says while showing her holy sword when suddenly a bright light appeared around her causing him to get blind.

**Shirou dream end**

He opened his eyes when he was looking around and saw the Saber was sleeping beside him when she opened her eyes. "did something happen" Saber ask him.

"no…It was just a strange dream" Shirou replied when she nodded at him.

"Saber I'm not going to go to school tomorrow…I want to focus in my training" Shirou says when she nodded at him.

"good maybe I would be able to test you skill" Saber says with a smile on her face.

"yes but you better don't hold back" Shirou says when she nodded at her.

"Shirou just go to sleep so you have enough energy for you training" Saber says when he nodded at her when he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

**Sakura and Shinji residence **

**Shinji room **

He looked at her. "Rider tomorrow morning we're going to fight against Shirou and his servant" Shinji says when she nodded at him.

"I can't wait to kill him" Shinji says with a cruel smile on his face.

**Author's Note **

**Chapter 5 – Shirou and Saber vs Shinji and Rider **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Shirou and Saber vs Shinji and Rider**

**Future Trunks the Fallen Hero**

**I don't own dragon ball z and fate stay heaven feel**

**Future Trunks timeline**

**Earth (2004)**

**Shirou residence **

Future Trunks walked outside and started to train by himself when he turned around and saw the Archer was in the roof. **"I wonder what is he reason for participating in the holy grail war" **Future Trunks thought.

He moved his hand and suddenly he sword appeared on his hand. **"if I was able to used my full power I would be able to defeat Hercules without any problems but I don't want to used all the mana from Sakura" **Future Trunks thought.

He turned around and saw the Sakura was already outside when she walked beside him. "Trunks let's go to the museum so we be able to relax" Sakura says.

"are you sure I think it would be better if you stay here and tried to regain some of you energy" Future Trunks says.

"I'm going to be okay" Sakura says.

"I think going to the museum would be able to give you some motivation for the holy grail" Sakura says.

"okay but we're going to comeback if I see you getting tired" Future Trunks says when she nodded at him when she saw the Shirou and Saber walked into the

Shirou looked at them. "Sakura are you planning to skip school" Shirou ask her.

"yes what about you?" Sakura replied.

"I'm going to train with Saber" Shirou replied.

She looked at him. "I think he should wear something to hide his hair or stay in his spirit form" Saber replied.

Sakura grabbed something from her bag and put the hat on his head. "I think the good enough to cover his identity" Sakura says.

"let's go" Sakura replied when he started to walked into the museum.

Saber and Shirou walked into the dojo. "Shirou let's start our training" Saber says when she moved her hand and suddenly her sword appeared.

He moved his hand and suddenly two blades appeared. "I'm ready" Shirou replied when he quickly ran at her and clashed the blade against her when she was able to block it without any problems.

"you're good Shirou but you need to improve you speed" Saber says while blocking his attack.

"I'm going to tried to improve my speed" Shirou replied when they're continued to fight against each other.

In the roof when Rin sat down beside him. "Archer do you have a plan to defeat Berserker" Rin ask him.

"the easy way is to kill his master" Archer replied.

"yes but it looks she good at magic so is better to find another way to eliminate him" Rin replied.

"we need to find the other servants too" Rin says.

"assassin and rider" Rin says while looking at him.

"I wasn't able to find them but most likely they're hiding somewhere in this city" Archer says.

"Archer I want you to find a weakness against Caster" Archer says when he nodded at her when he quickly travel in another direction.

**Thirty minutes later **

**Museum**

They're walked inside the museum when he turned around and saw a picture of his mother. "so this museum is own by Capsule Corporation" Future Trunks ask her.

"yes" Sakura replied when they're started to walk around when he saw some pictures when he saw his mother was focus on helping the people.

"I bet the Gohan would be proud of her when she was doing her best to make everyone to have a happy life" Future Trunks says when she nodded at him.

"so who is the owner of Capsule Corporation" Future Trunks ask her.

"the owner is Bra Briefs" Sakura says.

"oh so she related to Tights" Future Trunks says.

"yes" Sakura replied.

"so a descendant of Tights is the new owner of Capsule Corporation" Future Trunks says.

"she was responsible of creating some new technology" Sakura says.

"good the she was born with the talent" Future Trunks says when he turned around and saw his old jacket.

"oh this is you jacket when you was kill by Cell" Sakura says while pointing to the old jacket.

"still looks the same way when I was kill by Cell" Future Trunks says.

"Bulma used some chemical so the outfit don't get damaged" Sakura says while looking at him.

"our teacher told us the we're going to Capsule Corporation and learn something from Bra" Sakura says.

"the trip is going to be in two months" Sakura says.

"two months…most likely the holy grail war would be already be over" Future Trunks says.

"I don't know..the holy grail war don't have a time limit so is going to take some time to be over" Sakura says.

They walked around the museum when he stop and saw a old picture of Tight and his mother. "so this one it was when they're reopen Capsule Corporation" Sakura says while looking at him.

"Is a good thing the they didn't have any enemies trying to destroy Earth" Future Trunks says.

"yes we didn't have any enemies trying to destroy Earth" Sakura replied when they're continued to walk around the museum.

He stop and saw a old picture when he was getting closer. "this picture it was when you mother pass away" Sakura says.

"at least she was able to have a good life" Future Trunks says.

"we have another museum but it was created to honor Master Roshi" Sakura says.

"he spent all his life teaching other people martial arts and ki" Sakura says.

"no wonder a lot of humans was able to fly" Future Trunks says.

"I bet he was still acting like a pervert when he was alive" Future Trunks says.

"yes he was know to be a pervert but he was a good teacher" Sakura says.

"good thing the he didn't change" Future Trunks says.

"Sakura can you tell me how you family was able to get the sword" Future Trunks ask her.

"I don't know" Sakura says.

"my grandfather was responsible of getting the sword" Sakura says while looking at him.

He looked at her and saw she was already tired. "I think is better if we return home so you can rest and regain some energy back" Future Trunks says when she nodded at him when they walked outside and walked back home.

**Shirou residence **

**Dojo**

He laid down and saw the Saber was looking at him. "you told me the Merlin taught you how to fight" Shirou says.

"yes he taught me everything about swordsmanship" Artoria says when she moved her hand causing her sword to disappear.

She sat down beside him. "so what kind of wish are you going to ask to the Holy grail" Saber ask him.

"I don't know" Shirou replied when he drink a bottle of water.

"I wanted to be a hero of justice but I think the holy grail wouldn't be able to granted" Shirou says.

"I'm still wondering why you want to be a hero of justice" Saber ask him.

"I wanted to protect the people I care" Shirou replied.

"yes I understand…I feel the same way" Saber says.

"I wanted to used the Holy Grail so I would be able to give my role as a King to another person" Saber says.

"but you already know the you kingdom is still going to fall" Shirou replied.

"why not using the holy grail to give you another chance in life" Shirou says.

"I don't have any desire to have another chance in life and I don't deserve it" Artoria says when she grabbed the bottle of water and drink the water.

He was going to say something but suddenly her stomach started to growl. "Saber if you want you can help me cook some food" Shirou says.

"okay I'm going to help you" Saber replied when they're walked inside the house.

**One hour later **

They're walked inside the house and saw the Saber was already eating food when Sakura looked at her. **"Saber eats the same way as Trunks I wonder she was eating the same way when she was alive" **Sakura thought.

"Trunks I'm going to take a nap" Sakura says when she walked into her room when Future Trunks sat down next to Saber.

Shirou put multiple plate of food next to him. "Thank you" Future Trunks says when he nodded at him.

"so how was you date with you master" Saber says while eating.

He quickly get embarrassed. "it wasn't a date" Future Trunks says.

"she wanted to show me something from my past" Future Trunks says.

"oh so you have a similar wish as mine" Saber says while looking at him.

"yes I want to change this timeline so the androids and cell didn't exist in this timeline" Future Trunks says.

"you know they're still going to be death during this age" Saber says.

"yes I know but they're still going to have a better life" Future Trunks says.

"the same way as you" Future Trunks says.

"you wanted the holy grail to save you kingdom" Future Trunks says.

"that why I'm going to choose another King" Artoria says.

"you know you can solve the problem by accepting you child so she wouldn't start a rebellion against you" Future Trunks says.

"yes it would solve some problems but most likely is going to end the same way" Artoria says while eating her food when she saw the Archer and Rin was already inside the house.

She looked at them. "Saber and Trunks" Rin says while looking at them.

"what do you want?" Saber ask her.

She sat down near them. "I was thinking the we should only continue our alliance when we defeated Berserker" Rin says.

"if you want to talk about our alliance I think Shirou should be here" Saber says.

"yes I was thinking the same thing" Future Trunks replied.

"okay just call them here so we be able to talk about our next attack" Rin says.

"I think we should do it tomorrow I want Sakura to get more energy" Future Trunks says.

"she still having some trouble getting some energy back" Rin says when he nodded at her.

"I think is normal the you wasted a lot of her magical energy" Rin says.

"you need to remember the you only have a physical body because of the energy of Sakura if she lost all her energy you're going to disappear" Rin says.

"Rin…do you know a way to restore her energy" Future Trunks ask her.

"yes but is rare to find them" Rin says.

"senzu beans" Rin replied.

"what! I thought the senzu beans was already extinct!" Future Trunks says.

"I remember the Gohan used the last senzu beans" Future Trunks says.

"yes and no" Rin replied.

"the last person who have the senzu bean it was Yajirobe" Rin says.

"but how the senzu bean still exists" Future Trunks ask her.

"Bulma and the mage association make a deal so they're started to share information" Rin says.

"the mage association was able to created more senzu beans but it used to much magical energy to created one senzu bean" Rin says.

"that why is rare to have some senzu beans" Rin says.

"Rin do you have some senzu beans" Future Trunks ask her.

"no" Rin replied.

"we can have our meeting tomorrow so Sakura would be able to tell us her opinion" Rin says when he nodded at her when he walked into her room.

She looked at her. "you look a little bit upset" Rin says.

"I'm not upset" Saber replied.

"I know you're upset so tell me why" Rin ask her.

"Shirou thought I would be happy if I was giving a second chance so I would be able to start a new life" Saber says.

"oh…you know he was trying to think about you happiness" Rin says when Shirou was looking at them.

He sat down beside them. "Saber are you still angry" Shirou ask her when she didn't say anything.

"I have a idea" Rin replied with excitement.

"I think it would be a good idea if you two go to a date" Rin says.

"date?" Saber replied.

"wait…you don't know nothing about a date" Rin says surprised.

"remember I was the King of Britain so I spent most of my time taking care of my people" Saber says.

"it would be good if you two spend some tome together" Rin says.

"fine…only this time" Saber says.

"good tomorrow morning I expected you two go somewhere fun" Rin says.

"Archer let's go somewhere so we can continued talking about our plan" Rin says when he nodded at her when they're left the house and walked in another direction.

He looked at her. "Saber are you okay about her idea" Shirou ask her.

"yes and I think it would be able to improve our relationship" Saber says.

"Shirou…just call me Artoria" Saber says.

"Rin and Sakura already know about my truth name so it would be more easy if you call me by my real name" Saber says.

"okay…Artoria" Shirou says.

"good..let's contined our training" Shirou says when he nodded at her when they're walked into the dojo.

**Sakura room**

He sat down and saw she was already sleeping when he was getting closer at her. "I wonder if I would be able to get some senzu beans" Future Trunks says when he grabbed the blanket and cover her.

He continued to observe her when he sat down near the window when he saw a lot of people having a normal life. **"Gohan would be happy to see the humans finally would be able to live in peace" **Future Trunks thought.

**Six hours later **

Shirou walked outside and saw the Saber was training by herself when he walked beside her. "Artoria…I think you need to rest" Shirou says while touching her shoulder.

"okay Shirou but after the date we need to focus in our training" Saber says.

"yes we need to get stronger so we be able to defeat Berserker" Shirou says.

"yes and the other servants too" Saber replied when he nodded at her.

Rin walked outside and walked beside. "Saber you're going to wear some of my clothes" Rin says.

"what? I can't used my armor?" Saber says while looking at her.

"no you're going to make everyone to look at you two" Rin says.

"I think my clothes is going to fit you so you're going to look good" Rin says.

"okay…but I only going to wear you clothes when interact with the public" Saber says when she nodded at her.

She quickly grabbed her arm. "let's go! I want to see what kind of clothes is going to look good on you" Rin says while dragging her into her room.

He walked back inside his room and saw the Future Trunks was talking with Sakura when he walked beside them. "Sakura are you okay" Shirou ask her.

"yes I'm okay…I was able to regain some of my energy" Sakura replied while looking at him.

"good..I think tomorrow in the afternoon we're going to talk about our plan to defeat Berserker" Shirou says when she nodded at him.

Future Trunks saw he was staring at him. "something wrong?" Future Trunks ask him.

"I want to know you opinion about my dream" Shirou says.

"I want to be a hero of justice" Shirou says.

"I think is a good dream but is going to be a difficult one to accomplish" Future Trunks says.

"I would do anything to accomplish my dream" Shirou says.

"even sacrifice you own life" Future Trunks says.

"yes" Shirou replied.

"I can see you have a lot of passion for you dream..so do you best to accomplish it" Future Trunks says.

"but you need to remember the one of the risk is death" Future Trunks says when he nodded at him.

"Trunks told him some stories from you past" Sakura says when he nodded at him as he started to talk about his past.

**One hour later **

**Rin room**

She sat down and saw she was wearing a dress. "Saber you look cute wearing the dress" Rin says.

"is a nice dress but I still feel a little bit uncomfortable" Saber replied while looking at her reflection.

She quickly walked beside her. "I think he would like it so don't get embarrassed" Rin says.

"fine I'm going to wear it" Saber replied.

"good I already told him some good places to hang out so tried you best to have a good time" Rin says when she nodded at her.

"okay I'm going to tried my best" Saber replied when she walked into her room.

She saw the Saber was already gone. **"Shirou…I wonder if you're started to have some feelings for her" **Rin thought when she walked into her bed and fell down to sleep.

**Next day**

**Park**

In the park when Shirou was waiting for Saber when he started to walk around when he stop and saw the Saber was walking at him. "Hi Shirou" Saber says.

He looked at her and saw she was wearing a dress. "hi Artoria" Shirou says while looking at her.

"Artoria…you look good wearing the dress" Shirou says.

"thank you" Saber replied with a smile on her face.

"so what are we going to do" Saber ask him.

"Rin give me a list so let's go to the movies and later let's go somewhere to eat" Shirou says when they're walked in another direction.

**Four hours later **

He walked into the store and saw she was holding a stuff animal. "so you like lions" Shirou ask her.

"yes lion is one of my favorite animals" Saber says.

"you find the odd" Saber says while looking at him when suddenly he started to laugh.

"Shirou why are you laughing" Saber says with a angry voice.

"I'm sorry" Shirou says.

"lions really fits you personality" Shirou though.

"is inappropriate to laugh another person taste and there nothing wrong with lions" Saber says.

"I'm sorry if you want I can buy this stuff animal" Shirou says when Saber put the stuff animal in the table.

"I think is better if we return home" Saber says when she left the store.

He looked to the stuff animal. **"I think is better if I buy this gift" **Shirou thought when he bought the stuff animal and left the store.

**Ten minutes later **

He was walking beside her when she quickly turned around and sense somebody near them. "Shirou I can sense another servant near here" Saber says when she quickly active her armor.

He moved his hand and quickly created a blade. "okay…we need to be careful" Shirou replied when she quickly appeared beside him and blocked the attack from Rider.

"thank you" Shirou says when he turned around and saw him.

"what are you doing here" Shirou says screamed at him.

He moved his hand and show his command seals. "I'm going to end you" Shinji says.

"Rider! I want you to kill Shirou and his servant!" Shinji screamed at him.

She quickly ran at them when Saber quickly moved her hand when her sword appeared and blocked her blade causing multiple shock waves.

Shirou looked at him. "Shinji! You better give up!" Shirou says while staring at him.

"are you stupid! I never going to give up!" Shinji screamed as he quickly grabbed multiple gems and started to shoot at him.

Shirou saw the energy ray going against him he quickly deflected the energy ray in another direction causing a explosion.** "good the my blade is strong enough to deflect energy blast" **Shirou thought.

Shinji was surprised he quickly grabbed his bag and started to throw the gems against him as he immediately jumped in another direction and saw the gem crashing into the ground causing a explosion.

The smoke disappeared and saw the Shinji was surprised. "Shinji! Stop being a idiot and used you brain!" Shirou screamed at him.

"shut up!" Shinji screamed while throwing multiple gems stone against him as Shirou tried his best to dodge his attack.

Saber was blocking the attacks of Rider. **"I can't used my noble phantasm"** Saber thought as she continued to block her attacks.

She quickly swing her fist and hit her face as she swing her blade but suddenly the blade of Rider clashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves. "you're good" Saber says when she didn't say anything back.

"**Rider is more faster than me but I need to find a way to defeat her without destroying the neighborhood" **Saber thought.

Shirou quickly threw the blade against him but he quickly dodge it but suddenly he appeared next to him and slashed his blade near his face as he fell down in the floor.

He felt blood near his cheek. "the only reason I'm not going to kill you because you're the older brother of Sakura" Shirou says while pointing his blade against him.

"shut up! I don't care about her!" Shinji screamed when Shirou moved his hand and created a blade.

Rider turned around and saw the Shinji was in trouble as she quickly appeared next to him and quickly pick him up. "is time to go" Rider says as she quickly ran in high speed.

He saw they was already gone. "Saber are you okay" Shirou ask her.

"yes…what about you" Saber ask him.

"I'm okay" Shirou replied when his two blade disappear from his hand.

He walked beside her. "I'm going to cook something for you most likely you're hungry" Shirou says when she nodded at him as they're walked back home.

**One hour later **

**Shirou residence **

He walked into her room and give her the stuff animal as she was surprised. "Shirou you didn't have to buy this" Saber says surprised.

"I buy this gift because I want to see you smile again" Shirou says while giving her the stuff animal.

"thank you for the gift" Saber says while holding the stuff animal.

"Artoria…I know you're against my idea but I still believe you deserve to have a happy life" Shirou says when she didn't say anything.

"if you need something I'm going to be training in the dojo" Shirou says when he left her room and walked into the dojo.

Saber was looking to the stuff animal. "Shirou….you're a strange man" Saber says with a smile on her face as she put the stuff animal near her pillow and fell down to sleep.

**Sakura room**

She fell down in the floor and saw a dark shadow when she was going to say something but suddenly it disappeared. **"I need to find a way to regain my energy back" **Sakura thought.

**Author's Note **

**Chapter 6 – meeting with a enemy**


End file.
